Un deseo a las estrellas
by melycris
Summary: Solo se necesita un deseo para estar con la persona que as amado desde tu infancia y no importan los obstáculos que tengas que afrontar para lograrlo,Vegeta y Bulma tendan que pelear por estar juntos
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO1**

**En una galaxia diferente a la que conocemos existía la legendaria alianza estelar conformada por 10 planetas cada uno hermoso e indispensable pero de seguro que el más importante era el planeta Vegetasai por ser el guardián de la alianza, los sayajin eran una raza guerrera y valerosa no dudaban en detener todo aquello que se interpusiera en la paz de la galaxia además poseían un gran avance tecnológico que compartían con los otros planetas.**

**Pero esa paz se encontraba amenazada y se avecinaba una gran oscuridad para Vegetasai esto fue lo que sucedió…**

**-majestad majestad!-corriendo y cayendo de rodillas ante el rey Vegeta**

**-que sucede -poniéndose de pie de golpe**

**-la reina está dando a luz en este momento parece que el parto se adelanto**

-**que! Mi hijo…MI HIJO está a punto de nacer –una sonrisa de alegría se dibujo en la** **cara del rey-vamos Bardock llévame con mi reina **

**-si mi rey **

**Ambos se dirigieron a una de las salas de emergencia del castillo la reina al ver llegar al rey le extendió la mano la cual fue tomada por el rey Vegeta **

**-Aquí estoy Ozzari **

**La reina miro al rey dulcemente y le dijo**

**-si lose…PORQUE SI NO HUBIERAS VENIDO TE JURO QUE TE HUBIERAS ARREPENTIDO EL RESTO DE TU VIDA¡YA QUE ES TU CULPA EL QUE YO ESTE ASI-apretando fuertemente la mano del rey y señalando su abultado vientre**

**-mi culpa?- **

**-SI, TU CULPA SI NO ME HUBIERAS SEDUCIDO ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO ERES UN SINICO AL NO ACEPTARLO¡**

**-PERO SI TU ME PROVOCABAS¡-con una vena saltada- QUIERES QUE TE LO RECUERDE CON LUJO DE DETALLES , ASI QUE TAMBIEN ES TU CULPA**

**-pero porque me gritas que no ves que estoy a punto de dar a luz a nuestro hijo-poniéndose a llorar-solo me utilizaste verdad es que ya no te importamos que tonta fui al caer en tus brazos-sollozaba la reina**

**-no, no llores mujer me lastimas los oídos, jamás te he utilizado ya deja de llorar deja de decir esas cosas se que estas sufriendo pero…**

**-YO SUFRIENDO SOY LA REINA DE LOS SAYAJIN, ESTO NO ES NADA PARA MI-poniéndose de pie y tomando una pose orgullosa la cual no le duro mucho ya que las contracciones eran más fuertes y constantes**

**La cara del rey se ponía colorada ya estaba harto de los cambios de humor de su esposa solo deseaba que esto acabara **

**De pronto la sala se encontró atestada de los mejores médicos de la alianza tenían que asegurarse del bienestar de la reina y que el futuro gobernante de Vegetasai naciera sano y salvo**

**Los minutos pasaban hasta que al fin el silencio del pasillo fue interrumpido por los llantos de un bebe**

**Los médicos examinaron cuidadosamente al recién nacido para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien**

**-dénmelo quiero verlo-dijo fatigada la reina extendiendo los brazos hacia el médico que tenía a su bebe**

**-aquí tiene su majestad **

**La reina lo estrecho entre sus brazos con gran ternura y acaricio sus pequeñas manitas**

**-así que tú eras quien me pateaba todo este tiempo eres un bribón -el bebe al reconocer la voz de su madre tomo uno de sus dedos y lo apretó-vaya eres muy fuerte no por nada eres el príncipe de los sayajin**

**-que esperabas si yo soy su padre-dijo el rey en tono orgulloso-su nivel de pelea es de 2000 es asombroso para ser un recién nacido-revisando su rastreador**

**-te convertirás en el guerrero más poderoso del universo mi pequeño-dándole a su bebe un beso en la frente**

**-lo mal acostumbraras con tus mimos es un guerrero de clase alta no quiero que lo eches a perder-colocándose al lado de la reina quien lo fulmino con la mirada**

**-también es mi hijo y los sentimientos no te hacen débil te hacen más fuerte y el será el mejor guerrero de todos tendrá fuerza, poder pero sobre todo corazón así que no me digas que lo echare a estropear porque no será así me oíste-bastante molesta**

**El rey se acerco a su esposa y acaricio su hermoso rostro**

**-a pesar de cualquier adversidad te mantienes firme y aunque estas débil peleas hice bien al escogerte como mi reina-luego de eso beso a su esposa con deseo quien le correspondió con la misma pasión**

**Todo el planeta Vegetasai se regocijo por la llegada del futuro gobernante y líder de la alianza, festejaron por varios días el acontecimiento, y todos los reyes de los planetas restantes llegaron a felicitar a los reyes **

**Hola esta es mi nueva historia espero les guste es algo que tenía en mente desde hace bastante, ojala les agrade dejen sus comentarios por favor**

**Besos y abrazos**


	2. Capitulo 2 Un compañero

**CAPITULO 2**

**Un compañero**

**-****príncipe Vegeta donde esta-decía Nappa buscando al pequeño príncipe de 5 años por todo el castillo. Nappa era un sayajin enorme elegido para ser el instructor del príncipe **

**-príncipe por favor salga de donde quiera que este es hora de su clase de lenguas por favor estamos atrasados**

**-que sucede Nappa?**

**-su majestad-inclinándose ante la reina-busco al príncipe se le hace tarde para su clase y ya sabe que a Darion no le gusta esperar**

**-vete y dile a Darion que el príncipe llegara pronto**

**-como usted diga su majestad-**

**-y Nappa siento mucho por los problemas que te hace pasar mi hijo**

**-no tiene porque majestad para mí es un honor servirle con su permiso **

**La reina suspiro y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a los jardines del palacio y se detuvo ante un árbol inmenso y floto hasta la copa de este, ahí escondido entre las ramas se encontraba el pequeño príncipe**

**-así que este es tu escondite-sentándose en una rama**

**-MAMA¡COMO ME ENCONTRASTES-muy sorprendido-**

**-eres mi hijo se dónde te escondes-**

**-en serio mama como me encontraste si ni siquiera tienes puesto tu rastreador**

**La reina miro dulcemente a su hijo y lo coloco en sus piernas**

**-quieres que te lo diga**

**-por supuesto que si**

**-pues es un secreto**

**-por favor mama dime cual es-con los ojos llenos de curiosidad**

**-está bien es atreves de tu ki**

**-Mi ki? Qué es eso**

**-el ki es el poder interior que posee cada ser entre más poderosa la persona así también será su ki**

**-y mi ki es poderoso?**

**-claro que lo es pero con más entrenamiento y dedicación lo será aún mas**

**-entonces entrenare cada día mas **

**-sí, pero el entrenamiento físico no es suficiente también lo es el mental y si más tengo entendido no quieres estudiar, puedes decirme la razón Vegeta**

**-es que me aburro con facilidad y Darion es muy exigente no me agrada para nada además creo que no me servirán de mucho lo mío son las batallas quiero convertirme en le guerreo más poderoso del universo**

**-escucha hijo somos los defensores de la alianza y como tal debes de conocer todo acerca de lo que significa la alianza los diferentes planetas costumbres lenguajes, si quieres ser el guerrero más poderoso del universo tienes que ser además de fuerte inteligente**

**El pequeño príncipe escuchaba con atención a su madre **

**-hagamos un trato yo te enseñare no solo a sentir el ki sino también a ocultarlo y créeme es muy útil para el momento de la batalla**

**-EN VERDAD MAMA¡**

**-sí pero tienes que prometerme que estudiaras todo lo que sea necesario y que darás lo mejor de ti**

**-te lo prometo mama hare que te sientas muy orgullosos de mi**

**-muy bien entonces es un trato y recuerda la realeza sayajin jamás rompe una promesa jamás**

**-no te preocupes antes me corto la cola que romper mi promesa-bajando rápidamente del árbol**

**-vamos mama se me hace tarde para mi clase**

**La reina siguió a su hijo hasta llegar a un salón inmenso lleno de libros, manuscritos antiguos **

**Esferas muy minúsculas llenas de datos de exploraciones, mapas un sinfín de conocimientos**

**Antes de entrar al salón la reina se arrodillo frente a su hijo**

**- puedes hacerme un favor Vegeta **

**-dime mama**

**-quiero que mantengas en secreto lo del ki no se lo digas a nadie**

**-Ni a papa**

**-ni a él recuerda que tu padre es un tanto conservador y no le gusta cambiar nuestras costumbres **

**- no te preocupes mama no se lo diré a nadie**

**La reina le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y se dispusieron a entrar **

**Al final del salón sentado en frente de un escritorio se encontraba un anciano de color purpura con orejas puntiagudas**

**-su majestad-saludo Darion **

**-siento la tardanza Darion mi hijo ya está listo para sus clases y te aseguro que no se volverá a repetir, verdad Vegeta**

**El joven príncipe asintió con la cabeza y se sentó frente al anciano**

**-eso espero su majestad con su permiso estamos retrasados**

**La reina dejo el salón y vio a su hijo orgullosa **

**-el mejor guerrero de todos-dijo para si**

**Y las lecciones del príncipe fueron dadas sin ningún contratiempo cada día ponía más empeño en ellos así como en sus entrenamiento su nivel de pelea era superior al de cualquier niño de su edad se había convertido en un joven prodigio, además había descubierto un gran gusto por la ciencia y la tecnología**

**-bueno príncipe eso es todo por hoy-**

**-está bien Darion-el pequeño antes de salir del salón desvió su mirada a una esfera de color azul la tomo en sus manos y la vio curioso**

**-dime Darion que planeta es este?**

**-mmm si no me equivoco es la tierra majestad**

**-la tierra? Nunca me has hablado de ella-**

**-es un planeta pequeño cuya tecnología es muy anticuada, además está en otra galaxia muy lejana de la nuestra es un planeta sin valor alguno **

**-está habitada?**

**-si su alteza**

**-mi padre me ha dicho que todo aquello que posee vida es muy valioso y este planeta no debe de ser la excepción por muy pequeño que sea no debe de desvalorarse y debe ser protegido, quiero saber todo de el Darion**

**El anciano quedo impresionado por las palabras del príncipe **

**-bueno la información que tenemos es muy poca solo tenemos lo básico y como le he dicho está en otra galaxia tardaríamos muchos años en llegar a ella **

**-ya veo, eso solo me indica que nuestra tecnología no es lo suficientemente buena y por lo tanto debe de mejorarse**

**-pero su alteza la tecnología sayajin no tiene comparación es..**

**-me dices que tardaríamos años en llegar a la tierra con la tecnología actual eso me da a entender que es ineficiente oh me equivoco Darion-mirando desafiante al anciano**

**-no, no su majestad no se equivoca**

**-eso imagine-**

**El príncipe abandono el salón y aún muy contristado Darion quien se preguntaba en cómo demonios un chiquillo de 5 años pudo hablarle de esa manera**

**Vegeta se encontraba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad del palacio cuando fue interrumpido por Nappa**

**-su padre quiere verlo en el salón del trono príncipe**

**-mmm, debe de ser algo importante para que mi padre me llame**

**-no lo sé su alteza pero lo están esperando **

**-quien además de mi padre me espera Nappa?**

**-El general Bardock, príncipe**

**-el general?**

**Ambos caminaban por los pasillos que llevaban al salón del trono**

**-Nappa, te recuerdo que yo vivo aquí y conozco todo el palacio-parándose y viendo seriamente al enorme sayajin-no es necesario que me sigas por todas partes **

**-lo siento su majestad pero su padre me ha ordenado ser su tutor**

**-tú mismo lo dijiste mi tutor no mi sombra-**

**-pero príncipe yo...**

**-ya no soy un niño a quien debas proteger soy el príncipe de los sayajin y puedo cuidarme solo así que retírate**

**-pero...-**

**-no fui lo suficientemente claro soldado-cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño**

**-si su majestad**

**-bien**

**Vegeta reanudo el paso dejando a atrás a un muy molesto Nappa**

**-ufff-resoplo- que alivio al fin pude quitarme de encima a ese pesado de Nappa hasta yo mismo me di miedo jajajaja que bueno soy**

**Vegeta llego al salón del trono e hizo una reverencia**

**-padre, general Bardock-dijo con gran respeto**

**El rey se levantó del trono y se dirigió hacia su hijo**

**-Vegeta no andaré con rodeos a partir de este día se te asignara a un guardián**

**El príncipe abrió los ojos como platos por lo que su padre le había dicho**

**-pero si hace unos segundos me libre de la niñera de Nappa y ahora un guardian-penso Vegeta**

**-pero padre no creo que sea necesario soy muy fuerte y puedo cuidarme solo-**

**-No te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy ordenando-dijo el rey en tono autoritario- y como tu rey debes obedecerme **

**El rey noto la mirada desafiante del príncipe, si bien el pequeño era idéntico a él había heredado la osadía, la tenacidad y el deseo de lucha de su madre**

**-la alianza existe con un fin Vegeta y es el de proteger a todo ser vivo de cualquier fuerza maligna, no dudo de tu capacidad eres mi hijo y se cuál es tu potencial, pero tu vida también corre peligro-dijo seriamente-tenemos enemigos que no dudaran en acabar con la alianza y la mejor manera de hacerlo es eliminando a nuestra raza empezando por la casa real, eres el futuro gobernante y como tal debes de rodearte de hombres de confianza**

**El joven príncipe escuchaba atento a su padre**

**-es por eso que a partir de hoy tendrás un guardián, alguien que se formara a tu lado y aprenderá junto a ti, no solo el arte de las batallas sino también la lealtad, me has entendido Vegeta**

**-si padre**

**El rey hizo una señal al general Bardock **

**-príncipe este es Kakaroto, mi hijo, de hoy en adelante el será su guardián es de su misma edad y su nivel de pela es bastante alto **

**Un niño con los cabellos alborotados y con una gran sonrisa se acercó ante el príncipe e hizo una reverencia **

**-para mí es un honor príncipe a ver sido elegido para ser su guardián no lo defraudare-dijo el pequeño alegremente**

**-Kakaroto será un buen guardián así como Bardock lo fue para mí-dijo el rey**

**-ya te dije padre que no necesito un guardián soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarme solo-dijo seriamente el príncipe, al escuchar esto la sonrisa de Kakaroto se borro**

**-QUE DICES-¡-grito furioso el rey**

**-pero-interrumpió el príncipe-si necesito un compañero de batalla espero que no me defraudes Kakaroto-**

**-por supuesto que no lo hare su majestad-dijo eufórico Kakaroto**

**-bien, si eso era todo padre nos retiramos-haciendo una reverencia-general es un honor haber estado ante su presencia, sígueme Kakaroto **

**-si su majestad-**

**-será un magnifico rey Vegeta-dijo Bardock viendo a los dos pequeños saliendo del salón del trono**

**-lo sé Bardock-dijo el rey orgullosamente **

HELLO ¡ espero les guste dejen sus comentarios ue me alientan seguir, besitos


	3. Chapter 3 ORGULLO Y CORAZÓN

**CAPITULO 3**

**ORGULLO Y CORA****Z****ON **

**Los pequeños caminaban por los pasillos en silencio hasta que el príncipe decidió hablar**

**-escúchame K****a****karoto antes ****que nada**** tienes que tener en claro 3 cosas importantes así que pon mucha atención**

**-si su majestad**

**-primero deja de decirme majestad**

**-le parece que lo llame su alteza **

**-no **

**-que tal su soberanía**

**-no, tampoco me llames así **

**-mmmmm su excelencia-con las manos tras su cabeza**

**-NO-comenzándose a poner rojo **

**-qué le parece su ilustrísima alteza **

**-NOOOOOOOOOOO-grito el joven príncipe provocando que Kakaroto se cayera**

**-entonces como quiere que lo llame-**

**-solo llámame Vegeta**

**-que lo llame por su nombre está seguro?**

**-por supuesto que lo estoy de hoy en adelante te dirigirás a mí por medio de mi nombre no quiero títulos antes de él te quedo claro**

**-si su majes…perdón si Vegeta **

**-muy bien, segundo no eres mi guardián **

**-pero su padre dijo que….**

**-se lo que mi padre dijo pero escucha lo ****q****ue yo quiero –interrumpió el príncipe-soy el futuro gobernante de la raza más poderosa del universo y no me rebajare a tener un guardaespaldas sé que puedo cuidarme solo y se lo demostrare a todos-cruzando los brazos-además creo que seré yo quien te cuide las espaldas a ti-riendo burlonamente**

**-oye yo también soy muy fuerte y puedo probarlo cundo tú quieras-en tono molesto y colocándose en posición de b****atalla **

**-jajajaja tranquilízate no dudo que lo seas es solo que tu nivel de pelea aun no alcanza el mío**

**-en serio? Como lo sabes si no tienes puesto tu rastreador **

**-digamos que se unos cuantos trucos **

**-trucos? como cuales no me digas que eres brujo o algo parecido**

**- Kakaroto eres exasperante serás un completo dolor de cabeza - **

**-oye pero yo también quiero ser muy fuerte-**

**- con mucho entrenamiento tendrás un gran progreso**

**-en verdad crees que seré muy fuerte**

**- te lo aseguro es por eso que entrenaras con migo a partir de hoy, seremos los guerreros más poderosos de todos los tiempos **

**-siiiiiiii-dijo Kakaroto emocionado **

**-y tercero pero lo más importante que debes saber es que yo siempre escucha bien siempre tengo la razón aunque parezca que no la tengo siempre la tendré entendiste**

**-mmmmmm todo el tiempo?**

**-si todo el tiempo**

**-entendido tú tienes toda la razón **

**-muy bien ahora sígueme **

**-adónde vamos **

**-te presentare con Napa que por desgracia él es mi tutor**

**-mmmm mi padre ya me ha hablado de él y creo que no le caeré muy bien que se diga**

**-y eso porque?**

**-pues…es qué mi…como te explico…..bueno**

**-ya solo habla de una vez-cruzando los brazos**

**-es qué mi padre se casó con mi madre y bueno Napa estab****a**** obsesionado de ell****a, y….bueno si no soporta ver a mi padre **** mucho menos a mi**

**-jajajaja no culpo a tu madre de no haberlo escogido; Nappa es un tanto insoportable dile ****que la felicito **

**El príncipe noto como la mirada de Kakaroto se tornó triste **

**-y ahora que te sucede?**

**-mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo antes que tuviera la capacidad de recordar, daría lo que fuera por tenerla con migo**

**El joven príncipe se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al solo imaginar no tener a su madre junto a él su vida no tendría sentido; miro al pequeño y en tono firme le dijo**

**-no te preocupes por Nappa ya sabrás ponerlo en su lugar eres fuerte tu madre de seguro estaría orgullosa de ti, ahora sígueme**

**Kakaroto sorprendido por las palabras del príncipe sonrió y lo siguió en silencio, llegaron a la sala de entrenamientos del castillo entraron y Nappa ya se encontraba allí**

**-su majestad debimos de haber empezado hace más de media hora y…-no termino de hablar cuando se percató de Kakaroto-que haces aquí, esta sala solo es para la realeza no para basura como tu **

**-CUIDA TUS PALABRAS NAPPA¡-grito molesto el príncipe-**

**-Pero su majestad…**

**-desde ahora en adelante nos entrenaras a los dos te guste o no me tiene sin cuidado, y espero no volver a escuchar estupideces en mi presencia no tolerare ese tipo de comportamientos, espero que te haya quedado claro**

**-pero príncipe es inaceptable que un plebeyo entre….**

**-nadie es más que otros Nappa en el momento de la batalla todos somos dispensables y no importa si el guerrero es de sangre real o no, lo que importa es vencer a tu enemigo, y si vuelves a tocar este tema te aseguro que me la pagaras ,entendiste**

**-si-en un murmullo **

**-no te escuche soldado **

**-no se volverá a repetir majestad**

**-eso espero, no pongas a prueba mi paciencia **

**Kakaroto miro al enorme sayajin y sonrió con burla y juro en ese momento en su corazón que protegería al príncipe sin importar el costo si era necesario dar su vida lo haría porque sabía que Vegeta se convertiría en el mejor gobernante del planeta porque a pesar de ser fuerte tenia lo que a muchos de su rasa le faltaba tenia orgullo pero sobre todo corazón **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, el cual estoy haciendo con mucho cariño, espero les gusté. En está ocasión quiero hacer algo muy especial, quiero dedicar este fic a una persona que he estado tratando por un tiempo, al comenzar el fic no lo quise hacer porque aún estaba en prueba, pero ya no me queda ninguna duda de que a mi humilde parecer se ha ganado para mí y muchas que han tenido el gusto de charlar con él por medio del chat, el título de príncipe de los saiyajin. Por su manera de actuar y su personalidad. Vegeta Ouji, eres tú para mí el verdadero príncipe Vegeta. Y no podía dejar de honrarte como tal, para ti con mucho amor, te dedico mi fic, espero y te guste amado príncipe.**

**C****APITULO 4**

**Nuestra travesura **

**Ambos respiraban con bastante dificultad llevaban horas entrenando o m****á****s bien sobreviviendo a la gran cantidad de saybaymanes que los atacaban, ya había pasado 3 meses desde la llegada de Kakaroto y de su incidente con Nappa al parecer este aún seguía ****bastante molesto con el príncipe así como con Kakaroto y no soportaba la idea de que Vegeta defendiera al pequeño hijo de Bardock no soportaba tanta humillación por lo que quería darles una lección y este sería el día así que no quiso medirse con la distribución de los atacantes de los pequeños sin que ellos se dieran cuenta salió de la cámara de entrenamiento coloco el campo de fuerza para que no pudiera apagarse y dejo que la maquina hiciera con ellos lo que quisiera**

**-me las pagara juro que me las pagara-decía un agitado Vegeta tratando de poner en pie a Kakaroto**

**-Ve… Vegeta crees que lo hiso a propósito-logrando pararse al fin **

**-ESO NI LO DUDES-tirando una gran ráfaga de energía para desintegrar a los saybaymanes que se le venían encima **

**VEGETA CUIDADO¡-apartando rápidamente al príncipe de ser aplastado por una viga que los saybaymanes habían soltado **

**-maldición ya me harte, si no hacemos algo no la contaremos **

**-pero que podemos hacer esas cosas no parecen acabar Vegeta-ocultándose tras unos escombros-y los rastreadores no funcionan para pedir ayuda**

**-tengo una idea, tú solo distráelos-mirando fijamente la torre de control**

**-¡que¡oye no me dejes solo**

**-no seas llorón solo has lo que te digo **

**-está bien tú tienes la razón-suspiro-OIGAN USTEDES COSAS REPUGNANTES A QUE NO ME ATRAPAN ÑAÑAÑA ME DAN ASCO SON HORRIBLES**

**Todos los saybaymanes al escuchar las burlas de Kakaroto fueron en su busca**

**- AYYYYYYY ESPERO QUE SEPAS LO QUE HACES**

**El príncipe aprovecho la distracción de su amigo y hábilmente llego hasta la torre**

**-como me imagine está activo el campo de fuerza, pero no por mucho-sonrió ladinamente, se quitó su rastreador y lo partió en dos liberando dos cables los cuales coloco en el comando y comenzó a soldar con su ki**

**-VEGETA APRESURATE –Kakaroto se encontraba acorralado **

**-solo un poco más….un poco mas**

**-VEGETA¡**

**-LISTO-dicho esto Vegeta logro causar una onda magnética lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con la producción de saybaymanes y destruir los ya existentes**

**- Kakaroto donde estas-moviendo los escombros **

**-mmmm aquí-de una pila de saybaymanes asomando una mano **

**-te tengo-ayudándolo a salir-te encuentras bien**

**-si uffff por poco nos matan **

**-pero ya verás Nappa me las va a pagar-empuñando sus manos**

**-si pero no crees que deberíamos comer algo primero me muero de hambre-tocándose su pancita**

**-se ve que no aguantas nada eres un…-grrrp fue interrumpido por su propio estomago-está bien comeremos primero **

**-genial, uuy la sala de entrenamiento quedo destruida crees que tendremos problemas **

**-Kakaroto eso es lo de menos lo que debe de importarte es la manera en cómo nos vamos a desquitar de esa sabandija de Nappa**

**-mmmm pero no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío**

**-ni con toda la comida del planeta pensaras en algo bueno-cruzándose de brazos **

**- OYE eso no es muy amable**

**-jajajaja eres un llorón no aguantas nada ya quita esa cara y vamos a comer **

**Por los pasillos del castillo caminaba Nappa rumbo a la sala de entrenamiento **

**-espero que haya sido suficiente para ese par de mocosos y aprendan a respetarme solo tendré que inventar una buena excusa con el rey y librarme de…. **

**Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la sala destruida y decenas de saybaymanes carbonizados por todos lados y ni rastro de los pequeños, un escalofrió le recorrió por todo el cuerpo **

**-pero qué diablos paso aquí donde está el príncipe-comenzó a remover los escombros en busca de Vegeta **

**Mientras que en el comedor dos pequeños hacían de las suyas **

**-mmmm eta muy delici…so-**

**-se ve que no tienes modales si quieres hablar traga primero,**** que no te entiendo ni una sola palabra-mirando con una gran gota de sudor a Kakaroto quien tenía la boca a reventar **

**-que todo está delicioso-tomando una pierna de pollo**

**-LO TENGO¡-parándose de improvisto y asustando al pobre de Kakaroto que se calló de la mesa **

**- que paso-levantándose del piso y sobándose la cabeza **

**-ya sé cómo nos la vamos a desquitar-**

**- para la próxima vez que tengas una idea avísame me vas a matar de un infarto-sentándose nuevamente en la mesa y dándole un sorbo a su bebida **

**-parece que Nappa está buscándonos en la sala de entrenamiento y por su ki está muy desesperado porque aún no nos ha encontrado **

**-mmm si tienes razón está bastante desesperado y que con eso**

**-no entiendes nada verdad-con un tic en su ceja derecha-nos esconderemos hasta que nuestros padres regresen al planeta y durante ese tiempo se volverá loco de la desesperación y cuando ya no tenga salida y tenga que confesar por lo que nos hiso aparecemos nuevamente **

**-jejejejeje es una buena idea, si tenemos surte puede que hasta se quede calvo por la frustración **

**-jajajaja si eso sí sería épico-**

**-podemos ir a mi casa y escondernos ahí **

**-no, sería el primer lugar donde nos buscaría-**

**-entonces adonde Vegeta **

**-bueno ya pensaremos en eso luego, lo importante es salir del palacio lo más antes posible así que oculta tu Ki y ponte esto-**

**-está bien pero y la comida?**

**-nos la llevaremos que pensabas que la dejaríamos apresúrate-cogiendo una gran pila de comida **

**Ambos se vistieron con una gabardina y se colocaron la capucha y salieron por una de las ventanas con toda la comida que podían cargar **

**-MALDICION DONDE ESTAN-gritaba un muy nervioso Nappa –el Rey me va a matar no primero me torturara y luego me matara si es que la reina no lo hace primero, piensa, piensa de seguro deben de estar en la casa de Bardock-y sin perder más tiempo salió volando a toda prisa**

**Por las calles de Vegettasai se paseaban los dos pequeños fascinados por toda la tecnología que los rodeaba, en el cielo se divisaban como las diferentes naves salían y entraban al planeta, los puertos de aterrizaje están llenos de robot que estaban listos a reparar las naves averiadas y atender a los heridos en batalla sin duda Vegetasai era impresionante, el príncipe no desperdiciaba ni un solo momento para examinar todo tipo de artefacto por muy pequeño que fuera no pasaba desapercibido por Vegeta **

**-oye Vegeta puedo preguntarte algo **

**-dime-terminando de armar un pequeño robot curador **

**-es la primera vez que sales del palacio **

**-si **

**-porque?**

**-porque crees tú-mirando seriamente a su amigo-mi padre dice que el enemigo para acabar con la alianza comenzara primero con la casa real es por eso que evita a toda costa cualquier tipo de contacto que pueda perjudicarme-parándose en seco y dando un gran suspiro-incluso cuando los acompaño a otros planetas no dejan que haga absolutamente nada y no permiten que se me acerque nada ni nadie-esto último lo dijo en un tono molesto**

**-vaya pensé que ser príncipe era algo asombroso **

**-no me mal interpretes estoy muy orgullosos de serlo pero por tan solo una vez quisiera que mi padre no me tratara como aun objetivo que proteger quisiera que Me viera como lo que soy un gran guerrero-empuñando las manos **

**-y lo hará ya lo veras y no es por agrandarte más el ego que posees que no creo que sea posible pero eres muy fuerte y también muy inteligente-señalando al pequeño robot-tarde o temprano se dará cuenta **

**-a veces dices cosas inteligentes Kakaroto aun tienes esperanza-**

**-YA BASTA DEJALO LO MATARAS-se escuchó a lo lejos unos gritos**

**-escuchaste eso Vegeta**

**-si viene de esa dirección-señalando tras unos edificios-**

**-también se siente un ki muy débil está a punto de desparecer-dijo Kakaroto con el semblante serio **

**Ambos pequeños emprendieron el vuelo **

**-BASTA BROLY-decía un saiyajin alto y de cabello largo a uno más joven este estaba golpeando sin piedad-**

**-jajajaja ya cállate Raditz no me arruines la diversión-dándole una patada al rostro a su contrincante el cual salió volando por los aires **

**-pero no se puede mover-bastante irritado se colocó frente al joven saiyajin**

**-apártate si no quieres que te dé a ti la lección que le corresponde **

**-pero podría morir está muy débil**

**Broly miro desafíate a Raditz y este resignado se apartó de su camino **

**-eso te enseñara a no meterse con migo-se acercó al cuerpo y lo tomo del cabello para que lo mirara-**

**-e…eres un maldito...cof… Coff-escupiendo sangre **

**-Fasha esa no es manera de hablarme es por eso que todo esto empezó -levanto del cabello a la joven la cual grito de dolor-pero si tú eres buena con migo tal vez**

**-primero muerta maldito que…ser tu ramera**

**Broly comenzó a acariciar el rostro ensangrentado de la joven pero cuando comenzó a bajar por su cuello Fasha le escupió en la cara**

**-eres una estúpida intente ser amable contigo pero te arrepentirás-dicho esto comenzó a golpear el rostro de la saiyajin, la sangre le salpicaba por todas partes y eso Broly lo disfrutaba **

**-SUELTAL****AAAA MALDITOOOOOOO¡-**** Vegeta le dio una certera patada en el rostro a Broly lazándolo varios metros hasta estrellarse contra un muro-**

**Kakaroto sostuvo a Fasha antes que esta callera al suelo y Vegeta se colocó frente a ellos en posición de batalla, no permitiría que ese maniaco sanguinario siguiera deshonrando a su raza si tenía que acabar con el no dudaría en ponerle fin, en el rostro de Vegeta se dibujó una sonrisa esperando ansioso la pelea**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**Unas extrañas semillas **

**Fasha abrió con dificultad sus ojos para encontrarse que dos pequeños la habían salvado de una muerte segura, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía alcanzo la mano de Vegeta y le rogo **

**-por favor. No…váyanse. Los...los matara-**

**Ambos niños se miraron mutuamente y se arrodillan frente a la joven**

**-tu no debes de preocuparte por nosotros-dijo con una gran sonrisa Kakaroto**

**-ese maldito insecto pagara por lo que te ha hecho-empuñando su mano-tu solo descansa y disfruta del espectáculo- **

**-no… ustedes no lo entienden-**

**-Kakaroto llévatela para que puedan curarla yo los alcanzare después-retomando su pose de batalla **

**Broly se levantó muy furioso y a toda velocidad se dirigió donde se encontraba Fasha, mas su sorpresa fue grande cuando miro a dos niños cerca de ella y uno de ellos estaba en posición de batalla**

**-pero qué demonios-parándose en seco y acercándose a Vegeta**

**-vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí-levantando de la gabardina a Vegeta y acercándolo a su rostro-mira Raditz este crio quiere jugar **

**Raditz vio a Vegeta y algo en el llamo su atención **

**-Broly nos esperan mejor nos vamos sabes que no le gusta que lleguemos tarde-dijo en tono serio sin ningún resultado, Broly no parecía razonar solo tenía furia en sus ojos**

**-¡POR FAVOR BROLY NO, ES SOLO UN NIÑO¡-grito Fasha tratando de ponerse en pie **

**-ESO YA LO VEO ESTUPIDA¡ y es un mocoso muy lindo, mira que nariz más perfecta tienes es una lástima, ya que tendré que darte una lección por ser entrometido y cuando termine con tigo ni tu propia madre podrá reconocerte-**

**-veras lo lindo que puedo ser-dijo Vegeta sonriendo de lado y sin más rodeos golpeo a Broly elevándolo por los aires y con su súper velocidad le atesto un segundo golpe que ocasiono que Broly cayera abruptamente al suelo abriendo un gran agujero **

**-aun te parezco lindo gusano-**

**-co...como es posible-Fasha estaba asombrada-si bien sabía que su raza era guerrera no había conocido niños con ese potencial de pelea miro a Kakaroto quien no se notaba preocupado al contrario se miraba emocionado**

**Broly miro al cielo incrédulo por lo que había sucedido sintió su sangre hervir no permitiría que un crio lo humillara y a toda velocidad se dirigió dónde estaba Vegeta y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad**

**-NO¡ tenemos que ayudarlo-Fasha intento ponerse de pie pero cayo de nuevo por lo débil que estaba**

**-tengo que llevarte a que curen tus heridas-dijo Kakaroto tomándola del brazo**

**-no podemos irnos tu hermano peligra que no lo ves-en tono preocupado**

**-mi hermano?-mirando donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea-no te preocupes solo está jugando con ese mastodonte**

**-jugando?-**

**-así es, el no se dejaría ganar por esos golpes su orgullo no se lo permite-**

**Fasha escuchaba incrédula a Kakaroto quien observaba sin ninguna preocupación la pelea**

**-bueno es mejor que nos vallamos para que puedas curarte-**

**-por favor déjame hasta que todo esto termine-**

**-como tú quieras-dijo Kakaroto colocando sus manos tras su cabeza-aunque no le veo el caso **

**De pronto alguien callo fuertemente hasta impactarse en el suelo **

**-ves te lo dije-muy sonriente señalando el cuerpo mal trecho de Broly-solo estaba jugando con el **

**-eso era todo? Que lastima me das-dijo Vegeta acercándose donde estaba Broly**

**-eres un…un maldito mocoso-**

**-tú golpeas a una mujer y yo soy el maldito que ironía, me das asco eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza-comenzando a cargar una bola de energía en su mano- **

**De pronto Vegeta fue atacado por una fuerte ráfaga de energía impactando sobre él y un segundo rayo hacia Kakaroto quien cubrió a Fasha con su cuerpo para protegerla**

**-estas bien?-levantándose **

**-si cof...cof...Gracias-**

**-en donde esta Vegeta-dijo alarmado Kakaroto- **

**-dijiste Vegeta-asombrada-ahora comprendo-dijo más para ella**

**-Vegeta donde estas-**

**De pronto una montaña de escombros fue reducida a polvo y de ella salía el pequeño príncipe**

**-Maldición no lo vi venir-**

**-Vegeta te encuentras bien?**

**-sí, eso no fue nada-**

**-pero que pasó-removiendo unas piedras del cuerpo del príncipe **

**-ese ataque fue hecho por el otro sujeto me tomo desprevenido-dijo molesto con el mismo por no haberse percatado de ese ataque**

**-parece que el mastodonte se fue ya no siento su ki-**

**- utilizaron el ataque para poder escapar- **

**-que cobardes-bufo Kakaroto-yo quería pelear también- **

**-ya déjalo Kakaroto tendremos otra oportunidad algo me dice que no será la última vez que los veremos-**

**Ambos niños se acercaron nuevamente a Fasha quien estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento**

**-tenemos que apresurarnos o podría morir-dijo Vegeta limpiando la sangre del rostro de la joven **

**-por favor llévenme a mi casa-**

**-a tu casa estás loca, tienes que tratar tus heridas-dijo Kakaroto exaltado**

**-por favor no quiero darle explicaciones de quien me dejo así, se los ruego llévenme a mi casa-**

**Kakaroto miro a Vegeta esperando la decisión que tomaría**

**-está bien dinos por donde está tu casa-tomando a Fasha de uno de sus brazos mientras Kakaroto tomaba el otro**

**-se los agradezco, solo sigan recto de tras de esas montañas-**

**Emprendieron el vuelo rumbo a las montañas **

**-PORQUE HICISTES ESO ESTUPIDO¡-dándole un fuerte golpe a Raditz**

**-ES MEJOR QUE TE TRANQUILISES BROLY-limpiándose la sangre de su boca**

**-COMO TE ATREVES-tomando del cuello al saiyajin-ESE MALDITO MOCOSO ME HUMILLO Y TU ME PIDES ****QUE ME TR****ANQUILISE-apretando más su agarre **

**-ES EL PRINCIPE MALDITA SEA ¡-grito Raditz-**

**-que dices-soltándolo de inmediato-**

**-ese mocosos es el príncipe Vegeta estuviéramos en serios problemas si le hubiera pasado algo, con el alboroto de seguro otros Saiyajin hubieran llegado y te aseguro que nos hubiera ido mal-mirando seriamente a Broly**

**-maldito príncipe pero te aseguro que me las pagaras algún día-empuñando con rabia su mano**

**-es mejor que nos vayamos es tarde-**

**Broly no dijo mas solo se limitó a seguir a Raditz **

**-mira Vegeta creo que ahí es-a lo lejos se divisaba una casa con un diseño muy rustico no parecía que fuera de un saiyajin más bien de otra cultura muy diferente**

**-es una cabaña como las que hay en la tierra-pensó el príncipe recordando los datos de la esfera azul que el decidió guardar **

**Cuando aterrizaron se abrió la puerta de la casa y de ella salió corriendo una niña de piel blanca y cabello negro lacio **

**-MAM****A MAMA –llorando y gritando a todo pulmón-quien te hiso esto fueron estos dos-mirando muy feo a los pequeños**

**-no, no cálmate Chichi gracias a ellos aún sigo viva-**

**-entonces quien fue?-**

**-Broly-se limitó a decir Fasha**

**Los ojos de Chichi se abrieron como platos por la impresión y comenzó a llorar de nuevo **

**-ya, ya cálmate por favor necesito que me traigas las semillas-**

**-PUDO HABERTE MATADO Y YO HUBIERA QUEDADO SOLA¡**

**-Pero eso no paso por favor tráeme las semillas-**

**A pesar de la petición de su madre Chichi no se calmaba lloraba más y más alto **

**-QUE NO ESCUCHASTES NIÑA DEJA DE LLORAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y HAZ CASO DE LO QUE TE DICEN-grito Vegeta los llantos de la pequeña lo estaban impacientando**

**Al instante Chichi dejo de llorar y miro con odio a Vegeta se levantó de la hierba y entro en la casa no tardo mucho y cuando salió le entrego una bolsa a Fasha quien la abrió y saco de ella unas extrañas semillas la introdujo en su boca y empezó a masticar, de repente se incorporó y todas sus heridas habían desaparecido**

**-te sientes mejor mama?-abrasando a Fasha**

**-si mucho mejor-acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña**

**Vegeta y Kakaroto no creían lo que había pasado como era posible **

**-pasen de seguro les gustaría saber de estas semillas, además tengo mucha comida se que deben tener hambre-**

**Kakaroto salió corriendo dentro de la casa al escuchar la palabra comida**

**-no tiene nada de modales-dijo Vegeta con una gran gota de sudor en su frente y dirigiéndose a la casa al entrar se asombró por la cantidad de libros que estaban en ese lugar-vaya creí que Darion era el único que gustaba de los libros rústicos**

**-oye tu-en un tono muy molesto- eres un malcriado como se te ocurre gritarle así a una indefensa niña como yo-**

**Vegeta se tapó los oídos la voz chillona de Chichi le lastimaba sus sensibles oídos **

**-CHICHI NO DIGAS ESO-le regaño Fasha **

**-pero…si el me grito primero-**

**-disculpe el carácter de mi hija su alte****za-haciendo una reverencia-no sabe controlarse también le pido disculpas por no haberlo reconocido antes**

**Chichi quedo boquiabierta y de inmediato imito a su madre **

**-no sabía…discul..-titubeaba la pequeña**

**Vegeta suspiro y se acercó a Fasha**

**-me podrías explicar que son esas semillas?**

**-como guste príncipe, Chichi podrías preparar algo para nuestros invitados-**

**-si mama-dirigiéndose a la cocina-oye que haces **

**-tengo hambre y tu mama dijo que tenía mucha comida-con un trozo de carne en la boca**

**-si pero espera a que la cocine-colocándose un mandil **

**-tu cocinas?-**

**-por supuesto que si me estoy preparando para cuando sea mayor me casare y le cocinare a mi esposo mucha comida-tocándose sus enrojecidas mejillas**

**- y ya sabes con quien te casaras-pregunto Kakaroto hipnotizado por la gran cantidad de comida q estaba preparando Chichi **

**-no aun no **

**-entonces yo me casare contigo-**

**-QUEEEEEEEE¡LO DICES EN SERIO ME LO PROMETES-**

**-si es una promesa-terminando de comerse un pan-**

**Chichi estaba emocionada estaba comprometida, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que Kakaroto le estaba levantando su falda **

**-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO¡-dándole una bofetada-**

**-pero porque me pegas?-**

**-ME ESTABAS LEVANTANDO LA FALDA ESO SOLO LO PUEDEN HACER LOS CASADOS¡-la cara de Chichi estaba por completo roja**

**-bueno perdóname solo quería saber dónde estaba tu cola-**

**-YO NO TENGO COLA¡-**

**-está bien ya no grites me lastimas mis oídos- **

**-sabes, mejor espera afuera **** hasta que termine de preparar la comida-**

**-****como digas-**

**-espera-tomándolo del brazo-en verdad te casaras con migo cuando seamos mayores?-comenzándose a sonrojar**

**-me cocinaras grandes cantidades de comida?-Chichi afirmo con la cabeza-entonces es una promesa nos casaremos-Kakaroto salió de la cocina dejando a una muy feliz Chichi y su sueño de una futura boda **

**Hola ****que tal espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, Kakaroto es un ingenuo **** pero hiso feliz a chichi, dejen sus comentarios porfis se los agradezco mucho, besos a todos **


End file.
